It's 2Late to fight 4Love?
by ParvaVis
Summary: It's 2Late to fight 4Love? That's the point in this story What happens if after a 100 years Edward discover that Bella is alive an apparently moved on? Would he fight for her love or Would he stand aside? OCC/AU


**A/N: Here we go, so this is my first attempt of writing a fanfic I hope is good enough 4someone to read it. I don't know if I will write it from BPOV only or Bella & Others, I haven't dream how is going to end yet so please send suggestions ASAP!!!**

**Plot: **It's 2Late to fight 4Love? That's the point in this story What happens if after a 100 years Edward discover that Bella is alive an apparently moves on? Would he fight for her love or would he stand aside? OCC//AU

After a 100 years Bella have a new family and they're Latin's I know that's weird but come on I'm Latin I have to put some Latin flavor to my story :p, anyway Edward doesn't know she is a vamp, and she my have someone new in her heart.

**I own ****nothing; Stephenie Meyer is the owner of all these amazing characters I'm just having fun with them.**

**

* * *

***-*-*-*

* * *

**Chapter**** 1**

By: MitziJani

"Bella vámonos we're late" yeah right, we are the first one that get to the club not even the employees are in there.

"Are you kidding, How are we late if we get there 2 hours early" my sister is always over reacting, if fells like it was yesterday when I first meet her and my family.

Today we celebrate our anniversary as a family; it's been nearly a 100 years since the Cullen's left Forks, who would know that, 2 years after that I was going to meet my new loving family.

When the Cullen's left I try the get back on my feed with the help of Jake but after a year and a half we knew that I would never stop loving _him_, and allow my self to open my heart to someone else. So I decided to move and never come back at first it was really hard to think on moving because I have hope that one day they will come back for me, but when the months flew I realize that they will never get back I just knew that I have to get away it was hard because of Charlie and Jacob but they understood that it was for the best.

So I move to Miami, big change I know, I study in the University of Miami a few months, after a few months been there I when to a road trip with some of my friends but of curse me been Bella Swan, the luck wasn't on my side and play me a bad time on that road trip, because apparently I was in a car accident and 'died' that's when my sister found me and took me to our parent who decided to convert me.

After that, the first thing I remember is the pain and the burn, I felt like I was on fire and all I wanted to die, soon I woke up, Susie my sister was the first thing I saw, she was the one that demonstrate me the new Bella. When I saw myself it was like looking some other women standing in from of me, my waist was way smaller, my boobs were bigger, and my hair was perfect it have a much richer brown color with a touch of red and natural waves, my skin is not so different, I was very white as a human but now my skin has a color similar to marble; the shock was my eyes they didn't change at all, they still are brown everyone think that my eyes didn't change because of my power.

My family is pretty cool and crazy; my sister, Susie its my age, she have light brown hair, she is a special vampire because she have a really cool ability, she can manipulate electronics that's why we go a lot to the casinos; her husband/boy toy/My Brother is Khris I call him chocolate, his skin is brown like the color of the cinnamon and have really short hair and have a power that helps us a lot he is our personal Vamp Liar Detector; My other brother is Johnny he is Khris real twin brother and the only way you can know who is who is that Johnny have longer hair and have more muscles, he is my personal teddy bear that's why people thing that we are together I must say that they are almost right although we have been together many times, our relationship is just friends with benefits and of course Brothers; my mother Camille, she is Khris and Johnny real mother, like her husband she have sandy blonde hair and the biggest heart ever in a way she reminds me of Esme, She is a passionate real estate salesperson; and her spouse/my dad is Ricardo or like we call him Richie Rich because he is the most rich, powerful man I ever meet, some decades he is a Lawyer but he always is a successful business man, he holds shares in many businesses from the automotive industry to oil companies.

So since I become a member of this family I have become Master of Music, Latin Americans Studies, and Fine Arts; and have a MBA like the rest of the family.

"_**Isabel**_" hajj… I hate when Susie call me like that and especially in that 'You're in trouble' tone.

"I'm coming Susie just gives me 10 seconds" or more… I took my new ice grey bandage Herve Leger minidress and my black closed-toe stilettos and throw them on.

"Sorry I was a little distracted"

"_**Distracted yeah right**_" Susie started. Men I love my sister but she have problems with her temper.

"Oh come on, I said I'm sorry, can you forgive me and get going"

"Susie babe please just tell Bella that you forgive her so we cant go, please babe you were the one that want to leave ASAP" Kris told her with the biggest puppy eyes ever.

"Okay…" said Susie rolling her eyes.

"Camille, Richie are you guys sure that you want to stay home" I turn to my parents, the usually go with us to the clubs but they seems to plan something for tonight.

"Come on Bella, of curse they want to stay" snap Johnny with a smile stamp on his face "they probably want to get rid of us for one night so the can…" he hasn't finish what hi want to say when dad hit him on the head. "Ouch dad… _I'm Sorry_"

At this point we all started to laugh; Kris was literally on the floor laughing as hard as possible, Susie has almost all her fist on her mouth and I was holding my knees trying not to fall on the floor laughing.

"Kids…" said my mom with a little giggle "stop it, you have to go"

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, I know that it seems like I'm not going any were, that the summary said more that the story it self, but please tell me did it suck way too much or I have hope?**


End file.
